1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity portable battery may be used as a power supply for operating a motor or as a large capacity storage device of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
In recent years, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery is configured as a large capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries to each other in series to be used to drive a motor of a device requiring a large amount of power, for example, an electric vehicle.
One large capacity rechargeable battery includes a plurality of individual rechargeable batteries that are connected to each other in series. The individual rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical or square shape.